Avengers watches Godzilla, Earth's Mightiest Hero
by actionliker
Summary: Avengers and SHIELD watches the future where they not only face Loki and Thanos but some of Earth's most ancient and terrifying beasts not seen since prehistoric times that can bring Humanity back to the Stone age. Avengers react to Godzilla 2014 crossover "Earth's Mightiest Hero" by TheWabbaJackX. Please read author notes.
1. First a party, THAN THE FUTURE?

**There are many things I love in life, Avengers, Godzilla, fanfiction, character reaction fan fiction such as the "Harry potter characters read the books** **and a certain Avengers/Godzilla crossover called "Earth Mightiest Hero" written by TheWabbaJackX. So put all that together and what do you get? Me wanting to write a "Avengers react to Godzilla" fanfiction where they're watching it in a movie perspective of TheWabbaJackX's fanfic "Earth Mightiest Hero."**

 **Also I just to let you know that I have TRIED contacting the author before months ago if I could adopt his (or her) story and make a reaction fanfiction of it, but so far I gotten no response twice and I hope the author isn't too busy right now or abandoned the second Avengers/Godzilla story but If you can, please contact TheWabbaJack that I, Actionliker, is trying to get his/her permission to make a reaction fanfic before the summer break ends or in the worst case scenario is that I lose interest.**

 **(The beginning setting is similar to the after party in beginning of the Avengers: Age of Ultron movie, but with Coulson and Fury in the party without Ultron introducing himself.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: First a party…AND THEN SUDDENLY THE FUTURE!?

It was now the after party in a room somewhere deep inside the middle of Tony Stark's 'Avengers' tower with twelve people that consisted members of the Avengers themselves such as Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff along with the higher ups of SHIELD's hierarchy such as its supreme leader, Nick Fury, along with his right and left hand men of the organization, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Aside from them were Tony's and Thor's girlfriends, "Pepper" Potts and Jane Foster respectively as well as Tony's best friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes.

While everyone was chatting, settling down from the party fun and waiting for their pizza delivery, a wasted Thor walked straight as he could while the alcohol that was causing him to see double. In his with a large woven bag in his hand and something obviously large and sphere shaped in nature inside.

"Gather around, please gather around my fellow friends, please hear ye." The demigod prince of Asgard loudly boasted in a mischievously slurred drunken manner which caused him to be the center of attention.

If that wasn't enough, he decided to climb on top of an obviously expensive obsidian colored coated pool table in the middle of everybody sitting with his sneakers kicking the ten-balls away as he pull out a orb like object out of the bag and held it high up in the air for everyone to see, completely ignoring a certain billionaire who indigently who called out. _"Hey demigod Shakespeare in the park Get OFF my damn pool table and clean the crap you'll leave on there!"_

"(Ha) OK, ok, calm yourself friend Stark, I will after this, now behold as I have something special to show you…as I obviously _borrowed_ this from Odin, my dear father's vault of trophies"

He then turns to his right to peer at his beautiful human mortal girlfriend, Jane Foster and discreetly whispered "… _The Destroyer guarding the vault is still in disrepair."_ He winked.

"Ugh." She said as she remembered the Asgardian humanoid robot of mass destruction that nearly destroyed a portion of the entire town she stayed in and almost killing a mortal Thor himself at the time. Grimacing Jane rolled her eyes and placed her hand over her mouth to hide her amusement as she looked fondly at Thor whom he taken it as an invite to continue.

Meanwhile, a certain Steve Rogers uneasily shifted the alcoholic beverage in his hand and nervously moved around in his seat for a few seconds before leaning on his left where the two geniuses of the Avengers were sitting, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

"Hey guys? " He asked Tony who was closest to where he was sitting.

"Yea Spit it out Cap-cicle" Said the self acclaimed _'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist'_ while sipping from his personal favorite stash of alcohol. His dark brown eyes stared irritably at Thor for standing on his pool table.

The super soldier grimaced at Tony's butchered nickname and running gag of _Captain and Icicle_ for him as he stiffly leaned back scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I suddenly have a bad feeling in my gut…" He shifted his eyes to Odin's stolen artifact.

Just like Rogers, James Rhodes had some kind of weird 'soldier instinct' due to his time as a U.S Armed Soldier so he decided to add himself to the conversation. "Sorry for dropping in but I can't help but to overhear and I completely understand where you're going with this Captain."

"What do you guys mean?" Said Bruce who was rather fascinated than worried.

"I mean I'm obviously no expert when it comes to advanced technology and even less if it was made by Asgardians, oh aaand…" He put emphasis on 'and.' "…neither does it help right now that Thor is wasted off his ass right now. Shouldn't we ask him if that thing is even safe? Just in case something bad happens-? "

Steve grimaced at the possibilities. "I don't know, I mean what if that thing could _BLOW US All UP or something?"_

Tony was about to retort when Bruce who begin to sympathize with Steve's concerns, he tapped on his glass to gain Thor's attention so he could answer what everyone MIGHT be having in their minds.

"Um, Thor?"The gamma ray scientist nervously said as he wanted to say something like-.

" _-Oh hey Thor, are you sure it's not dangerous to bring that thing here? "_

…Or.

" _-Do you even know what it is? -Especially taking it from your dad in his own trophy room without his permission?"_

…Or.

" _-Why don't you put it back you know, in case it might EXPLODE and kill everyone in here or something"_

…Or lastly…

" _Hey Thor, we really don't' want to see your angry dad to come here in righteous All-father fury to spank a grown man such as yourself right in front us AND your girlfriend._

But seeing Thor's happy face, he couldn't do it. So instead, all that came out of his mouth was…

"I uh, what is it exactly?"

' _Damn it Banner! You had one job!'_ He thought as Thor never seemed happier.

"Why that is excellent question because this is the…almighty…incredible…ball-sphere…Orb? Orb of…uh…" Thor's face faltered as he suddenly started stumbling over his words and closed his eyes tight as he tried to fight off the alcohol in his bloodstream to try remembering what the object was officially named, but only to find his thoughts at lost.

"Um…" Thor started to babble and felt out of character for his usual confident self, he shifted his gaze away from the seemingly accusing eyes of his now un-amused audience and tapped his fingers around the ornamental parts of the orb in desperate hope to make him remember.

' _Oh by the godly beards of my ancestors… why was it is that I brought this artifact here again? What was it called again? This drink must be stronger than I am mighty…'_

Thor suddenly smacked his head hard alarming everyone.

"Well of course!" Thor yelled to himself as he slapped his forehead a few more times with a little more force in every strike, his eyes wide with realization.

"I remember now, this is called The **Orb of Agamotto!"** He proudly presented the orb to everyone in the room again as if he expected them to know what it was now that he revealed the identity of the object in his hands.

Seeing that nobody were about to say anything, a certain Tony Stark decided to be the first one to break the tension.

"Um, Ok so what?" He hotly cocked his head and waved his hands nonchalantly with his usual snarky and sarcastic Tony Stark drawl. "…this…Agramotto orb thingy…you're telling us that it's just there for you to hold onto and look pretty?"

Thor couldn't help but to gawk at Tony's insult of him being _pretty_ but nonetheless smiled as he continued on.

"Why yes, that's exactly what it does my friend, it does make me look pretty…" (Tony immediately scoffed and rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe he would admit something like that) "…but in all seriousness, the reason I brought this here is because this artifact here is very similar to what you call…" He paused trying to think of the word.

He turned to Jane who looked confused about what Thor was trying to tell everyone.

"Jane what was it that time when we saw to see saw a Viking child tame a dragon?" Now she Jane was even more baffled, not understanding why he was suddenly bringing this up.

"'Wait, are you talking about _'How to Train your Dragon'_ we saw when you were human _?_ Why would an Asgardian artifact have to do with a movie based off of a book-wait a second, oh that's what you meant, Movies?" Her answer seemed to have delighted Thor greatly who pointed at her with great enthusiasm and relief.

"Yes that it! That is exactly what I meant." He said dramatically and Tony clapped as he couldn't resist saying something sarcastic despite being amazed Thor's people actually have movie theaters.

"Wow you actually watch movies and even gather around at a movie theater? I thought all you Asgardians do for entertainment was to bet on whoever wins in a arm wrestling contest or spend your day beating each other up or maybe probably both!." He said causing Rhodes to snort on his left and Pepper to look at him deadpanned, completely un-amused.

"Oh c'mon Pep, don't Vikings back then talk about gloriously dying in battle and going to Valhalla? You and I really can't imagine them doing anything else since their opinion of heaven is to organize stuff like having MMA with swords and fists everyday, right Rhodey?" He defended himself causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"That's great and all but how does it work?" Bruce said as he leaned forward looking quite eagerly at Thor's alien 'movie projector'. The " **Orb of Agamotto"** doesn't seem to have any visible buttons or anything attuned to something like a touch screen on the orb's surface. To Bruce and everyone one else, it simply just looked like a small glowing crystal ball.

While he tried to scientifically solve the mystery of the artifact, his innocent question caused the happy expression on Thor's face to just freeze for a few seconds until it comically morphed into a deep frown.

" _How does it work…?"_ Thor whispered to himself, his intense blue eyes looked at the orb with great concentration…

…and then began dabbing his rough fingers all over it like trying to solve an indefinitely, un-shifting round rubiks cube.

"I (grunts)…actually never….really thought about it (grunts) but now that you mentioned it friend Banner, there is next to nothing that indicates any visible buttons…" He said as he rotated the object around with his hands. "Or…anything really, aside just being a plain crystal…ball?" Thor said after a moment of awkward silence, he looked up gracelessly at everyone.

"Uh…to tell you the truth, despite seeing the artifact for many times…I never truly saw how they used it because as I child, The Warriors Three and myself were never allowed to attend to Asgard Theater for some reason so we had to sneak below the seats. I never received the chance to see them operate this directly." He admitted.

"So unfortunately in all aspects…I-I actually haven't the slightest idea of exactly how to make this thing work…." He said before he desperately squeezed and shaking the artifact in his hands as some sort of a last resort. Upon seeing that nothing obviously happened, Thor was forced to admit defeat and slumped down on the couch sulking hopelessly at his failed party trick.

"Well don't feel down Thor." A slightly disappointed Bruce tried to comfort the Demigod with a small pat on his bulging left bicep. "Besides, the party is still going for another few hours; we even have time to do something else like watching an actual movie around here or something."

"Why YES finally!" Tony added excitingly as he shot up from the couch. "I mean the movie idea is alright but do you know what's better? We can always also go upstairs and see my new Iron Man improvements again…" He eagerly suggested which he was immediately shut down hearing the disapproving groans from virtually everyone.

"Ugh fine then." He sulked as he took a sip of wine. "Maybe we should all go out and just see you and Rogers flex your large fancy muscles and then Clint, Coulson and the rest of you guys make bets to see who's got the bigger biceps…not the first time that happened…"

He paused as if he wanted to say something more and than pointed his finger at Banner. "Oh, and NO Hulking out because that sir will be cheating, even if it would makes things interesting." He casually added much to Bruce chagrin as he set his drink down onto the pool table.

Thor only gave them a sheepish look, obviously disappointed he wasn't able show off his fancy Asgardian artifact.

"Well, I guess…" Thor lamented sadly as he carelessly placed the orb on the edge of the table…which begin to roll over the moment his fingers left it.

"Woah woah Thor watch it!"

With his super soldier reaction time, Steve was the first to react and bolted off his seat like lightning with his hands stretched out in front of him in attempt to catch the artifact from falling…which he fails miserably as the seemingly fragile Orb was literally inches away from his hand and made hard contact with the wooden floor…

…and remained perfectly intact as the orb itself bounced off and breaking the solid wood floor with only a few splinters went flying.

Everybody stared at it for what seemed to be an awkward eternity until Steve gingerly picked it right up.

"Well I'll be damned." He said as he raps his knuckles against the surprisingly hard surface of the Orb. "This thing is actually harder than it looks since it looks like a glass, for a second there I thought it would to break-WOAH!"

Steve wasn't able say another word as the orb in his hands suddenly began to glow for a split second before exploding in bright light and engulfing him completely.

Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Fury, agent Coulson and Hill, as well as Jane and Pepper only had a split second to react before they too were swallowed up by the devastating light.

…And then silence, nothing but complete utter silence as there was nothing but an empty room where twelve people once stood….

…and orb itself was nowhere to be found either…

…none of them were to be seen…or…at least…not on planet Earth anyways…

* * *

 **-Meanwhile, in Asgard theater room:** -

Suddenly eleven empty seats of Asgard Theater became occupied. Its new residents were all confused and nowhere near happy and the moment they realized that somehow they were all teleported from Stark's tower to some kind of theater; they all bolted off their seats and went into a defensive frenzy.

-Tony tightly held a scared Pepper close to him as he transformed his watch into a partial Iron Man glove and held it in front him, ready to blast anything he considered a threat.

-Steve, Clint and Romanoff's warrior instincts quickly activated and held themselves in fighting positions

-Fury, Coulson and Hill quickly pulled out their concealed guns and the three took a tri-direction position.

-…And Bruce just nervously stood there trying to think if he should Hulk out or not…

The ones who didn't panic as the rest were Thor and Jane whom the former only gasped as he looked around. As he was born in Asgard, the location was instantly recognizable to him. _'This is Asgard's theater, but why?_

' _Oh…my..God…'_ Jane thought.

Jane Foster along with Thor was the only ones with familiarity of this place. One of the few things that she prided herself was that she was told by Thor; that she had to be the first and possibly only human who ever set foot on Asgard, his home world. The ladder was only because she was brought here to be treated from the devastating power of the Aether, which at the time was forcibly infused within her body that resulted war between Asgardians and the Dark elves.

But aside from that, she became familiar of what Asgardian architecture look like from her last visit, but the most importantly, the reason why she immediately recognized this place…

….was because this one of the few places she spent her last few days on Asgard where she and Thor decided to get…a bit naughty before returning her to Midgard…

"T-Thor." Thor felt a hand on his and his attention shifted to Jane, whose face is starting to get beet red.

"Is this, Asgard's theater…? You know the last place time where YOU AND ME went sneaking off to do…you know what…" She whispered to her boyfriend with the redness creeping down her neck and a giving him nervous, but definitely naughty smile.

Thor easily caught on as he remembered THAT night of…writhing bodies and tired biceps. He gave her a sly smile of his own and was about to answer until Tony gave a loud outburst.

"THOR! Your little crystal ball did something! Do you know what hell is this place!?" The millionaire cried out as he finally let go of Pepper and started to frantically pace around left, right, front, back and even looking above his head.

"OK, OK, you know what? I obviously I don't like this, so what is happening and where the hell did your dad's magic doohickey ball took all of us!?" He nearly shouted as Pepper tried to calm him down.

Thor immediately attempted to calm his friend by waving his hand in a act of comfort.

"Easy there friend Stark, I promise you that there is no need to fret or worry." He said but his comforting words didn't seem to calm the angry billionaire down one bit so he continued with more reassurance.

"Look everyone, I assure you all that we are safe and the reason I know is because I know this place, I KNOW, EXACTLY, where we are." He waved his hand to all direction of the theater. "T-this is Asgard Theater which means without a doubt that this is in Asgard, my home…I'm home?" Thor said as he walked around the seat rows, his blue eyes calming as he met with everyone's frantic and disbelieving ones.

"I know this place right here is without a doubt Asgard Theater…I mean this where we Asgardians would come together and watch entertainment, shows, events that are similar to Migardian's…" His golden eyebrows furrowed as he remembered _'How to train your dragon'_ on that certain romantic night with Jane Foster. "… _Movies,_ as you call it." He looked at everyone in an apologetic manner for this predicament.

"I give you my word friend Stark and everyone here that my father's used dark matter to teleport me to Earth before while the Bifrost is still in repair, you all can and will undoubtedly be returned safely to Earth that way…but right now all I can say is that I have no knowledge or consequences of why the artifact would bring us all here…but…regardless…"

Thor cleared his voice as well as straightened his back to look less as a drunken, idiot-demigod prince and more like an actual demigod prince.

"Please everyone, since you are all here, let me introduce this place formally and yes, you too Jane, even if it's not our-I-I mean your first time in here...in Asgard obviously." He caught himself as he saw a frantic Jane Foster in the corner of his right eye silently shook her head at his direction.

"As the crowned prince of Asgard, I Thor Odinson, welcomes you all to the theater of my home, which is in Asgard…" He gestured his hands around not all like a nervous school kid inviting friends to their house for the first time and finishing his introduction about himself as everyone no longer felt worried and instead began looked around in amazement.

"So uh everyone, welcome…!" He paused for emphasis. "…to Asgard-g-ugh!"

He tried to finish his formal home welcoming with a dramatic bow which everyone would've taken more seriously if he didn't lamely trip on his own shoelaces (still trying to get used to them as he always worn lace less footwear his whole life) at the last second and smack landed face-first on the middle of the hard Asgardian made floor.

Feeling he should break the humorous tension of 'Thor fails' moments who was being cared for by his mortal girlfriend, Fury was the first to talk. "So this is Asgard I been hearing about so much and you say that right now we're at some kind of theater?"

He murmured as he finished looking around and sat back down to the seat he was teleported in and began rubbed his palm against the smooth, fine polished wood of the armchair he was sitting.

"Wow…damn Motherfucka, that really ain't bad at al, I gotta admit that this is some FINE ass polished wood that I ever seen and touched right now…!" He exclaimed as he shifted himself around the cushions of his seat a bit more for comfort tapped side of his fist on armrest with mild approval.

He turned to Coulson for his opinion. "What'cha think agent Coulson? You agree or disagree?"

"Well let me think about it." Coulson said as he sat down relaxed in his chair while he hummed to himself for a few seconds.

"I'll tell you what, I like fancy wooden architecture Nick but I wished they have the armrest cushioned, but hey, at least they have sense to keep the seats are comfy" He stated as he squished his seat with a smile which Fury nodded before he waited for Hill's to answer in which she replied with the same answer as Coulson.

"…Understandable, I'll give it a 7/10 for making it easy on the eyes, but sweet baby Jesus I'm taking points off because there are no damn drink holders! That should be somewhat common sense by now if you wanted to build a damn theater!" The director of SHIELD finished his rant.

As everyone stood silent not knowing what else to do a certain the God of Thunder picked up the fallen artifact that seemed brought them here.

"Oh forgive me my friends for I am such a fool! I can't believe I made the connection now, oh this now-oh that drink was indeed mighty." He laughed at his own foolishness before becoming more serious. "Of course, why possibly this must be the reason why we were all brought here!" He finished as he raised the artifact high in the air much like he did before on Earth.

"This artifact has to be sentient and itself must have known it wouldn't work on Earth without the energies circling around Asgard's atmosphere and must have some sort of failsafe to deliver us here...I think…" Was all Thor could speculate making Tony to puff his cheeks angrily.

"Oh really, that's all you can say is _I think?_ What if that _failsafe_ was to act like a bomb instead and exploded or it even zapped us into a black whole somewhere in the universe!?" Tony ranted.

"Relax Stark, its not like he's trying to mean harm or anything." Said Clint who wasn't as raddled as 'Iron Man' was being at the moment.

"No you listen here Barton and you too Thor because we were _really_ lucky this time, but what if somewhere in the future you wanted bring something else that seemed to entertain you and could've gotten us all killed instead if you didn't know how the whole shebang works!?" He finished quite irritably making Thor reel from his angry tone.

"Well uh no…" Said a crestfallen Thor who started feel like a kid being caught trying stealing cookies from the cookie jar, his large hands rubbed the orb in slight shame.

"Look everyone, ever since I was sent here I embraced the joys of…mortal luxuries that Asgard has rarely experienced before such as consuming substance such like pop tarts or coffee, fighting alongside with the Avengers to protect Midgard. All I wanted was to do in return was bringing the exact entertainment that I experienced as a child and my other childhood friends such as the Warrior Three to watch these shows and spectacles that I found similar to your movies. And thus I wanted to bring it this one enjoyment from my world to yours after you were all so kind to do the same for me…So before the party, I decided to break into my father's treasure room and stole the Orb as I saw it as to be the equivalent to your uh, what you call it, _A movie projector?_ I deeply apologize for bringing something that I should've known how it should work before-"

Thor was then immediately silenced and soothed by Jane who was desperate to comfort her boyfriend by passionately kissing him on the lips and cheeks.

"Hey hey hey…look around, nobody is hurt and none of us is stranded so please don't you have to feel bad because you spooked Tony a little, right Tony… _right?_ " She glowered at Tony who only shrugged.

Steve stepped forward. "Hey your girl is absolutely right Thor, see?" He gestured to himself and everyone else in the room. "No cuts, no bruises, no memory lost, and no harm done so we'll forgive you right?"

Nearly everyone agreed, even Fury although he secretly plan to grill the demigod about bringing strange and possibly dangerous artifacts to Earth someday but looking this sappy moment, he decided it to bring the topic for another time.

Tony however stood defiant, not wanting his pride to be easily swayed by a simple apology which Thor took notice.

"Please Friend Stark, am I forgiven?" Thor asked, his tone sounded light and casual, but his blue eyes told a different story and held an undeniable plea for forgiveness.

At first he didn't want to budge as he was still a bit angry at Thor but his unintentional blue puppy eyes as well as the looks from the team caused him break to start breaking down his stubborn mental barriers and turn to Fury for a rare moment that they would actually agree on something.

Surprisingly the leader of SHIELD simply looked away and waved his hand at his direction as his way of saying 'just let it go son, you can't win every battle.'

Eventually Tony admitted defeated by rolling his eyes, taking a deep breath to sigh and gave the Asgardian prince a warm, welcoming smile and offered a stiff hand shake.

"Alright Thor, you win only because I seem look, see and think fine, Pepper doesn't have a scratch on her and everyone else seems ok, but can you guarantee that your dad can really, truly certainly get us back on Earth…right?" He asked the Asgardian prince who nodded vigorously. "Well by all means sure why not? I'll forgive ya buddy but eh…" He grimaced before he continued.

"Just promise me that next time you want to show off something to us, at least know what it is that you're bringing so we know you won't accidentally bring us to the inside of a dying star or something." He ended with a smile that was so infectious, he regretted it moment Thor ignored the handshake instead going for the favor of happily bear hugging him off his feet.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Cried out an extremely happy Thor as he wrung Tony around, in his joy he has temporarily forgotten his own strength compared to average human being and was completely oblivious that the man he was hugging was starting to turn blue in his iron grip.

"Gasp hurhk..! (*OhMyGodThor letmego, Ican'tBreeeath*)!" Was the only noise that Tony was able to wheeze out of which an amused Steve and a completely frantic Pepper quickly came for his rescue.

"Woah ok OK Thor at ease, as much as I love nothing more than see a friend forgive another, ( _and to see Tony choke a little)_ I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to let go and him breathe or you will-er, well you know, accidentally choke him to death!" Steve exclaimed as he halfheartedly tried to pry one of Thor's impressive forearms off of Howard Stark's only son with Pepper on the other side is obviously trying a little bit more to make sure she doesn't have to end up burying her boyfriend.

His words snapped Thor back to reality and released the gasping and wheezing Tony from his grasp.

"Hm? Oh, I uh, once again I deeply apologize for my lack of restraint…" He stood silently for a few seconds. "B-but you'll forgive me for that one too, right?" Thor he added in a sincerely apologetic tone.

Tony waited for a few moments as he stood up gasping for air. "(Wheeze) Yea, I'll fo'give ya, just no more hugs o'right-AND WOAH! AH-UH!" He frantically backed off in panic and lifted his hand up the moment he saw Thor was about to give him a pat on the back.

"Um, Ok a little lesson there Thor because one, you're too strong." He pointed to Thor. "And two, I'm only Human…" He then pointed to himself. "So, no more… _touching,_ for the chance of me having my _broken_ bones by you is quite high, am I clear?" He clarified slowly and Thor pulled his hand back to scratch his head while smiling sheepishly.

"OK" Clint clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I'm guessing Thor's apologies and Tony's spats are done and since we're in an alien movie theater, guess what? I really, and I mean reeeally…" He stressed out the word 'really' as he made himself comfortable in his seat and crossed his arms together while his hawk like eyes glared at the empty blank wall where a movie screen should be.

"…wanted to see some Asgardian movies since this might be the first AND last time I would get see a film not made by humans for once so is anyone with me or not!?" He finished impatiently; he looked around to let everyone see that he was serious and refused to move.

Fury chortled as he flicked his hand as a sign for ' _everyone sit your ass down'_ which everyone complied except Thor who took the chance to set up the Agamotto Orb for everyone.

"-OK, I'm with ya Barton, no need to be so demanding since it's also my first time too and it might be the only chance to see how Alien made films would compare to ours but this will betime you order me around is never because that is my job."

"Uh, Sorry boss?" You can almost hear the cringe on Clint's face as he realized he sort of ordered his superiors to sit down.

"-Might as well stay and watch Clint, hopefully whatever we're seeing is better then that one time where we were forced to watch a two hour documentary of Black Sabbath with Tony…" Natasha groaned.

"-What was that? Hey you do not insult Black Sabbath in front of me Romanoff or I swear I will go full Iron Man on your-"

"Touch her in any negative way and you'll find yourself with half a nut-""Touch in any negative way me and you'll find yourself with a missing nut-" (Clint and Natasha respectively.)

As members of the Avengers and SHIELD started bickering, Thor on the other hand was in the very front of the theater as he tinkered with the Orb which was being set up on top of an obsidian pedestal he mentioned earlier which the artifact itself will work like some sort of front seat 'movie projector'.

' _So I think this goes here…or not, maybe it has to rotate here and then I twist the orb here, oh wait no, that's not it-maybe I should turn it to the right..?'_ Which he did and silently cheered as he heard the pedestal make loud *clink* and the _'Orb of Agamotto'_ immediately started to glow blue, just like it did back in his childhood. _'Oh the memories…'_

"Friends! Friends!" Thor cried out. "Be quiet because It's starting, it's really starting…!" He rushed away from the orb and excitingly jumped to a seat with Jane joining right after him, being completely oblivious to Tony and Clint who were seated on his opposite sides and giving off petty death glares to each other.

Meanwhile, Orb of Agamotto begun to levitate a feet off the pedestal and everyone beside Thor thought it was going to float away upward until it stopped and stood still.

Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds.

"Is that it?" Said a disappointed Tony as he started to wonder if Thor did something wrong.

"No, wait for it…" Thor replied as he has a big smile on his face.

Suddenly the glowing bright blue orb made a few small sounds inside like something is being assembled and in a few seconds it brightened and expanded right before their very eyes.

"Agh my eyes!" Tony cried out as he and everyone else covered their eyes from the glow, completely dazzled by the spherical orb that began to stretch and mold into something huge and rectangular…

…Like some sort of thick, giant glowing movie screen…

"Woah-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Bruce suddenly clapped as the screen suddenly showed flawless, high definition detail of every star, planets and galaxies as the eye can see. "Now that is some high definition, I can totally get used to this!"

"Well damn I got to hand it to ya Thor…your people can really make one heck of a movie projector with screen quality this great-wait who are they?" Fury said as the screen suddenly decided to blur out three humanoid looking figures out in a middle of a rocky terrain for just a few moment seconds before becoming clear again.

 _ **Loki sat perched on the stairs, listening to the Other drone on to his master.**_

-Does one of the figures look like a pale skinned male? Yes…

-Did the same figure have green eyes? Yes…

-Did the same figure have long black hair? Yes…

-Does the same figure have a evil and devious look on his face? Yes…

-Does the same figure wear a green/black/gold Asgardian leather/metallic armor and gold helmet in a style that screams 'vanity' and 'mischeif? Yes…

-Does the same figure himself resemble Loki Laufeyson? Yes...?

-Is the very same figure Loki Laufeyson himself? Yes…Very big yes…

' _WOAH WOAH WOAH, HOLD UP!?'_ Was everyone's thought

The reaction ranging from shock, anger and fear was instantaneous the moment the big screen came to focus revealing Thor's seemingly deceased adopted younger brother, the infamous Loki Laufeyson.

"Holy-don't tell me that who I think it is-?"

"Don't tell me he's plotting something again!?

"That son of a bi-where's my arrows? I swear if he pops out of that screen…"

"Great, him again…do you know my chest hurts just by looking at him."

"Thor…didn't we both see Loki killed…?"

"I-it's him, that's Loki right there…" Thor croaked in whisper, barely noticing Jane hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him as he slumped further back in his chair wondering for what reason why the Hel his adopted younger brother looked sound and alive onscreen in front of his very own teary eyes..

Meanwhile, Hill warily gave eye contact with Coulson and the two communicated silently for a few seconds before looking back at a completely furious Nick Fury and back at the screen.

…Anything that involves the Trickster mean something bad is going to happen…

"Wow, haven't seen this asshole since we held him prisoner on the old Helicarrier, well, right before he got his Chitari army to attack New York but do you recognize the other two guys Thor?" Tony asked the Asgardian prince. Thor squinted at Loki's company for any recognition only to shake his head with a clear 'no'.

Feeling on edge, Fury decided to get Thor's attention.

"Thor, do know it was going to do this? Is this your huge and unnecessary way of showing us what's happening before, right now or even future on purpose because I am not amused!"

Much like he did with Tony, Thor shook his head in denial but a bit more strongly.

"No, believe me Nick Fury and remember that I have mentioned before that I only seen the Orb many times but this the first time I actually handled directly with my own hands. It has never even occurred to me what other powers that the Orb itself has to offer aside entertaining us with fictional events, m-much less even know it has the power to manifest the actual reality to the past or the future." He paused before giving Fury a forlorn look.

"Otherwise I would've used it before to stop Loki from killing scores of innocent people and his Chitari from raging havoc amongst your cities in the first place…" Seeing that that Thor was speaking the truth Fury decided to let it go and relaxed.

"Well this might be fun, sorry to accuse you but anything involving your brother means bad news and I want to prepare if he plans to attack Earth again." He said crosses his arms and turned to Thor who silently nodded sadly in his direction before he addressed himself to everyone else.

"Aright listen up everyone." He called in the strongest commanding voice he could let out and banging his hand against his arm chair for more control.

"I don't know if this Orb is showing us the past, present or even the future but nonetheless, Loki is still a major threat as long as he is alive and I want to know who or what he had contact with before or after he was claimed to be dead. This means that I want you all, and I mean ALL, to find your seats, sit down, shut up, and ZIP your mouths _tight_ so I can see where this goes from here without you all making a fuss, AM...I...Clear?" His lone eye was intense, intimidating and challenging, daring anyone to question him.

Not wanting to be subjected to the director's sharp tongue, they all silently obeyed and watched as the future unfolds in front of their very eyes…

* * *

 **TO MAY BE OR NOT TO BE CONTINUED**

 **-Important** **Author notes:-**

 **And there you have it, the first chapter I have written, I know it's not great but hopefully not terrible either since I have a history of making awful fanfiction before so you guys might have to check my older stories out to believe my claim.**

 **Just to let you know that as much as I love** _ **"Earth Mightiest Hero"**_ **by** **TheWabbaJackX and I was dying to make a "Avengers react to Godzilla" fan fiction…**

… **I might have to let you guys down in case t** **his MIGHT POSSIBLY be the ONLY chapter I am going to write if** **TheWabbaJackX won't return any emails about giving me his permission to write a "Avengers characters reaction" fanfiction for any of his chapters.**

 **But if he'll outright refuse and tells me to delete this fanfiction, then I will. If he does not reply, then consider this fanfic complete to be nothing more then an attempt to be a nonprofit marketing campaign for TheWabbaJackX's "Earth Mightiest Hero" to have more readers.**

 **-Extra:-**

 **I want to add that artifact that Thor brought was based off an artifact Odin's treasure room called** **"** **The Orb of Agamotto"** **and as for the information about Orb of Agamotto, it actually exists in the Thor Marvel movie which is…**

"… **used locate where magic is being used, or dangers to the world. It can be, however, blocked by other powerful magic users (i.e. Asgardian sorceress Enchantress) to keep their location secret. "-** **AS OF JUNE 2016 from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikipedia**

 **I don't know how exactly the Orb works if it's in the comics or it will be in the future Thor/MARVEL movies, but so far that's all I got from the Marvel Cinematic Universe wikipedia about Odin's artifact as of June 20, 2016 and nothing more.**

 **So if the orb is used to "locate dangers to the world", I'm going to use it as a loophole for the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents to see TheWabbaJackX's "Earth mightiest Hero" like some sort of movie.**


	2. Loki's case and the Janjira conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I do not create or own Godzilla as well as the Avengers franchise and "Earth's Mightiest Hero" belongs to TheWabbaJackX.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Loki's case and the** ** **Janjira** conspiracy.**

 **Loki sat perched on the stairs, listening to the Other drone on to his master.**

 **He was growing anxious, wanting to sweep through the Earth and take it over completely. The Earth fascinated him in a menagerie of ways. Its diverse life and various cultures. If he did not find the humans so savage, he would admire them. They were so weak and feeble in comparison to his divine magnificence. He felt confident that he could enslave the Earth even without the Tesseract. Were it not for the Avengers, his last attempt would have been victorious.**

 **"Come forth," the Other said. Loki rose from his seat and approached the master. He knelt before the throne he sat upon.**

 **"The Tesseract has been located," 'the Other' told him. "It has returned to Earth."**

' _So Loki has been looking for the Tesseract again? That definitely can't be fortunate.'_ Thor thought as he gripped his hands together remembering that not only did he bring the 'Orb of Agammoto' with him as a party trick, but the Tesseract as well which he gave SHEILD for protection before he left to Midgard.

Suddenly the Asgardians's thoughts were interrupted when a strong hand tapped on his should and he looked to see Steve looking rather strict.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you know who the other two is with your y-you know, brother?" Steve asked uneasily as he hoped he didn't cause Thor any discomfort knowing that Loki was a sore subject to the thunder god more than ever.

"As much as wanted to but I can't say I have since they don't look Asgardian or any race that I known" Thor answered as he eyed the two strangers, especially the one on the throne. "But the one sitting upon his seat makes me wary…"

 **"Thor," Loki scowled. At some point, the Asgardian must have stolen it away from his home and hidden it on the blue planet.**

 **"How have you allowed the Tesseract to slip through your fingers?" the Other chided. "Are you not the ruler?"**

 **"Thor has grown increasingly paranoid," Loki said. "I believe he suspects."**

' _That is because I indeed suspected something, if only I known it was you, dear brother.'_ Thor spat in his thought. The god of thunder clutched his fists more tightly as he started to suspect where Loki was going with all this.

 **"This puts our plan in jeopardy," the Other said.**

 **"Have faith in me," Loki pleaded. "Double the forces given to me last time. It can be done. I have grown stronger since our last attempt."**

 **"You expect us to try the same plan again?" the Other asked. "You're insane." He quickly turned to meet his master who merely nodded at him. "But-" His master held up his hand. The Other slowly turned to Loki. "Very well. My master has decreed that you shall have your army. But failure, this time, will not be an option." A large grin stretched across Loki's face.**

 **"Oh thank you," he said graciously. "With your aid, the Earth shall be mine and the universe yours. If you will excuse me, I must plan." As Loki made his way down the winding stairs, the Other turned to his master.**

' _And there it is…_ ' Fury along with everyone else thought with a scowl while Thor groaned and covered his face miserably because that is all the absolute proof they needed to know that Loki is indeed going to invade a planet, if definitely not Earth.

The Shield director sulked into his chair while massaging his temple and forehead. When this "movie of the future" thing is finished, he swear by the name of SHIELD that he is going to triple, if not quadruple, all of his organization's defenses if the fallen Asgardian prince decides to attack Earth again.

' _Because next time it won't be as easy if he comes knocking on my planet twice...'_ He thought darkly.

 **"I do not understand," he said. "After his failure last time, you would trust him again?" His master merely grinned.**

 **"He will undoubtedly be beaten, but not before more death and destruction occurs," he said. "When the time comes, I will accompany him to Earth. I wish to test myself against these Avengers."**

"Thor, are you completely sure you haven't at least heard of this guy?" Steve asked the Asgardian prince. "I mean we haven't able to catch a name from this new guy, but you must have at least once heard about some purple skinned brute of a warlord in golden armor wielding an army of Chitari during your whole _'protecting the nine realms'_ crusade that you been telling us lately?"

Thor truly wished he could provide all the answers he could to one of the few mortal men that he respects the most but all he could give was honest denial.

"Honestly friend Rogers." He said as he rubbed his forehead morosely. "I wish I could say that I have heard or seen this… _ogre_ in my journeys, but the only dire truth that I could provide you that it is possible that this stranger in gold armor is supplying my…adopted brother with the Chitari army again."

Upon hearing this, Natasha grumbled as she lean back further into her seat, eyes glowering at Loki's war thirsty companion. "Well isn't that just swell, not only we're going to do business with Loki again but now we got this bloodthirsty, psychopathic…unidentified… _purple_ alien we're all going to deal with eventually..."

Everyone sat quietly as see the screen show a beautifully lush tropical jungle and pondered upon the possible threat of Loki and his companions.

 _ **The lush tropical jungle of the Philippines stretched on for miles, mostly undisturbed by man and nature. It almost seemed to be a completely other world. A prehistoric relic from millennia passed. Fitting enough, it hid secrets as old as it was.**_

 _ **Back in 1999, a large quarry had collapsed. A few dozen miners were killed when the land gave way. Coincidentally, a nuclear power plant located in the town of Janjira, Japan collapsed. The town was evacuated and then placed under an indefinite quarantine that extends even to this day. The official reason given was that an earthquake occurred, but records of seismic activity for that day were never released to the public. They were supposedly lost in the incident.**_

… _ **Supposedly…**_

 _ **With the Janjira area completely abandoned of all human life save for authorized personnel, research could be done in these areas. Both Janjira and the Philippine quarry were under ownership of a joint Japanese-American military organization known as Monarch. They specialized in studying the effects of nuclear radiation on the Earth and its wildlife. Monarch was considered the little sister of SHIELD. The two did not have much in common. SHIELD was more dedicated to weapon research and espionage, while Monarch was more focused on environmental endeavors. However, the discovery back in 1999 suddenly made them bedfellows.**_

 _ **The quarry's collapse had unearthed something absolutely remarkable to Monarch. Perfectly preserved and intact was an enormous skeleton. It was unlike anything ever seen in the fossil record. It had been left in the quarry for all those years, with Monarch establishing a base around the skeleton. The project leader did not wish for the skeleton to be damaged in any way, seeing as how it was so enormous. Top scientists from both Monarch and SHIELD were brought in, but the results were all the same. There was absolutely no other creature like it in existence. The only universal conclusion they could all come to was that it was some sort of dinosaur. Attached to the skeleton were two fleshy pods, perfectly preserved. They seemed to resemble chrysalises from butterflies, only bulbous and colored like rusty dark red. Research into what these things were continued for years. 2014 had come upon them all, and nothing had been learned on what these things were.**_

 _ **A young British woman was sitting at a desk in a makeshift tent, typing up files to be distributed to Monarch and SHIELD command. She wore blue jeans and had a purple collared shirt with a grey blazer over it. She had two small gold earrings, and her long brown hair was done up in a ponytail. Her messy bangs covered her forehead. A faint thumping reached her ears, the noise steadily growing louder. Her brown eyes darted to the sky and saw a helicopter inbound for their location. It was sleek and colored black. SHIELD standard issue.**_

 **"Sensei!" she called, hoping her voice would pick up over the thumping of the propellers. A middle aged Japanese man came running out of the cavern. He wore a black jacket over his buttoned white collared shirt and had the pants to match said jacket. A Monarch ID card was hanging on his neck. A thin beard dotted the edges of his face. He removed his glasses and cleansed them of the dirt that obscured them.**

 _'Is that…Vivienne Graham?'_

Jane's jaw dropped as she recognized the two people. While she knew who the man was, her attention was shifted more to the woman he was accompanied with.

"Woah, first Loki planning on another invasion and now we're suddenly on Monarch the environment guys?" Tony was puzzled how an organization that he considered to be Earth's nuclear cleaning crew would tie up to a threat such as of Loki caliber.

"Mon…arch? As in a _Monarch_ butterflies?" Steve's brows furrowed as he tried to associate any reasons of an organization to be named after an insect. "Do you two know who these people are exactly?" He asked Tony and Bruce since the two are scientist, they should know at least a bit of details about the people he seen on screen.

"Well." Tony answered first. "Surprisingly for me, not much except in History class somewhere in my preteens was that Monarch was the first mixed Japanese-American government unit created since World War II and I'm guessing they research on what nuclear radiation does to places and whatnot but if you ask me, I think they're just really big shot cleanup crew formed like a large organization." He shrugged. Not really surprising since his field of studies is a multinational industrial company for Start Industries and have no sights on environment aid.

Bruce clucked his tongue at Tony's disrespect at the said organization. "I think I have more answers then Tony because of me as a nuclear physicist, biochemist and research scientist but I will tell you that he's defiantly right about them specializing how nuclear radiation effect the environment and wildlife..but something tells me they're going to be important if the future has been focusing on them as of yet…"

 **The helicopter doors slid open, and two people stepped out. One man and one woman. The woman wore a tight form fitting black jumpsuit. Sitting on her hips were two holsters with pistols filling them up. On her wrists were some sort of gauntlets. She had green eyes and short wavy red hair. The man had a black bodysuit but had a thick black jacket over his. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. The two of them approached the two scientists.**

Because of knowing Loki is involved, Clint and Natasha were definitely not surprised to know the two of them were to be winded up eventually, but to actually see _them selves_ in the future is a whole other story.

"…And that's ME, oh god that's me…?" Natasha said, she had to admit it felt perplexed seeing herself in the future, in a movie sort of way before realizing Hawkeye also came with her on the helicopter "…and Clint, us, US I mean…" She nudged at her good time friend and fellow SHIELD-slash-Avenger member.

"Yea yea, I hear ya Tasha." He lazily shifted his head back to greet his enigmatic, eye patched boss.

"Hey Big Boss? Any reasons you would send the two of us here besides spying or ass-kicking if anything goes downright wrong, eh boss?" Most of the Avengers as well as the surrounding SHIELD agents stared at Fury intently for his answer.

' _Monarch…"_ Fury wondered on the organization that was compared as a little sibling of SHIELD. One would specialized in studying how nuclear radiation impacts the Earth and focused on its environmental aims and healing undertakings such as Monarch while SHIELD itself organized to protect the United States, and later the entire world, from all possible threats with a more direct military espionage.

' _I wonder what is going on down there now…is the_ _ **MUTO**_ _acting up more than ever that even got me sending out two of some of my best field combat agents here?'_ He thought.

Seeing the SHIELD commander ignored them with complete silence as he massaged the mustache of his upper lip with his only eye staring firmly at the screen showing the lush greenery of Janjira and a dead set indescribable facial expression that Natasha can't even decipher has caused the others to wonder.

"Oooohh…Gotta be something conspiracy-ish" Tony whispered to his fellow avengers in a singsong manner. Seeing Barton and Romanoff on the Asgardian screen he turned to the two said people. "Hey Robin Hood and Ginger head (Ignoring the glares from the two) any ideas why he sent guys to a middle of a huge jungle?"

He paused for a few seconds before a funny thought seemed to cross his mind.

"Hey I bet you two got in trouble or something and as punishment is to pick up jungle garbage and maybe wear those orange vests that the highway's clean up crew wears." He snickered as he imagined Clint and Natasha be with garbage cleaners, angrily stabbing garbage on the automobile highway with their trash pickers.

"I don't know Tony, I _definitely_ hope not but I guess we're about to find out so wait it out ya impatient kid." Clint griped out in irritation at the thought of being reduced to a jungle garbage man.

Tony just grumbled his laughter a bit quietly with Rhodes as the 'future' went on.

 **"Doctor Serizawa?" the woman asked. The Japanese man nodded. "Doctor Graham?"**

 **"Oh," she piped. "Y-yes. That's me. Vivienne Graham."**

 **"I'm Natasha Romanoff," the woman said. "This is my partner, Clint Barton. We've been sent to provide you with escort to Janjira. You're being reassigned."**

 **"Reassigned?" Serizawa asked. "But what about my project here?"**

 **"Nick Fury says he'll take good care of it for you until you get back," Natasha said.**

 **"Where's Agent Coulson?" Vivienne asked. "We usually deal with him in situations like these. This just seems a bit too…. domestic for your lot. Um, no offence."**

 **"He's awaiting you at Janjira," Clint said. "He's a little preoccupied." A puzzled expression found itself on Serizawa's face.**

 **"Preoccupied?" he repeated. "What's happening there?"**

 **"All Nick Fury said was that the MUTO is acting up, and that you would know what that means," Natasha said. Serizawa and Vivienne exchanged worried looks. Clint caught them, and his brow furrowed.**

"MUTO?" Tony questioned. "What is that, some kind of weapon or experiment you shield agents have or something like the Tesseract powered guns for example?" He said in a suspicious tone as he looked around all the shield agents from Clinton to Fury himself.

Natasha didn't like the accusing tone "Hey don't look at me; if you were paying attention at our future, neither me or Clint seem to know about it either"

 **"Very well," Serizawa said. "Vivienne, gather what you absolutely need. We're leaving."**

 **"Yes, Sensei," she said, rushing to her tent. She scrambled to gather as many papers as she could, sliding them into a folder and trying to avoid crumpling any. Vivienne placed the file in a briefcase sitting on the desk, hoping she had everything. She rushed quickly to the chopper. Serizawa helped her up and slid over to give her room. Natasha and Clint climbed into the chopper and slid the doors shut. Kicking up clouds of dust, the black helicopter lifted up from the quarry and turned in the direction of Janjira.**

"Sir" Coulson whispered to Fury while everyone else were focused on the screen "if I may ask, is it possible that you sent Black Widow and Hawkeye to Janjira is to really investigate the **MUTO's** itself?"

Nick took a deep but quiet breath as he mulled over Coulson's concern.

"It has to be otherwise I would keep this sort of matter silent from them as much as I can…"

 **"You guys mind if I ask you some things?" Clint asked.**

 **"Not at all," Serizawa said with a smile. "I enjoy talking about my work. When I can."**

 **"What's this MUTO thing? Fury didn't tell us anything." Vivienne and Serizawa looked at each other. "Classified, huh?"**

 **"I'm afraid so," Serizawa lamented.**

 **"I gotcha," he said. "Can you at least say what you're doing so far out here?" Vivienne's eyes lit up in anticipation. She looked over at Serizawa who nodded with a smile.**

 **"It's the greatest find of the century," she said excitedly. "It's a skeleton. An enormous skeleton unlike anything witnessed before in Earth's history."**

 **"What is it?" Natasha asked, her interest piqued.**

 **"That, we're not entirely sure of," Vivienne admitted. "Although, the general consensus is that it is some sort of dinosaur."**

"An enormous dinosaur?" Bruce started to get jittery like a toddler on candy. "…Can it be? The way they were talking it sounded like-oh my god, please tell me that they actually found something big even bigger than the largest Sauropods like _Argentinosaurus_ o-o-or even the _Sauroposeidon!?_ Oh I wonder what it would look like if they will reconstruct it in art and-what?" He stopped as his fellow Avengers looked at him and blushed.

"WHAT? Why are you looking at me like that?" The gamma ray expert rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Ok, I liked Dinosaurs as a kid OK? And I think it's fascinating that humanity might finally found something that surpasses the Sauroposeidon, you know it's documented to be ONE of the BIGGEST…" He waved his hands around for emphasis "…if not the _TALLEST_ animal that ever lived and stomped on Earth?"

All he received was an amused look from everyone.

"Y-you know what, ugh never mind, l-lets just keep watching the future or whatever." He retorted timidly as everyone shifted their attention to the screen again, but not before Natasha cooed _"Aw look, he's so cute, lets pinch his hulky cheeks!"_ while Clint smiled and mouthed _"neeerd…!_ " in the most in childish, but non-bully and friendly way possible but still cause Banner to give him an annoyed look.

" _Pft…Jerks!"_ Bruce childishly huffed as he retaliated by throwing his handkerchief at them causing the archer to silently guffaw behind his rough hands with the other smirking behind her hand.

 **"What makes this dinosaur so special?" Clint asked.**

 **"It's a large carnivorous species," Vivienne explained. "The largest animal ever found."**

 **"How big, exactly?" Natasha asked.**

 **"Well, the longest dinosaur specimen on record was Amphicoelias, which could be from about 130 to 200 feet long," Serizawa stated.**

The more scientific minds out of the entire eleven such Bruce, Jane and even Tony couldn't help but to lean forward a bit more eagerly at this revelation.

 **"This skeleton is about 247 feet long." Clint let out a huff, impressed with what he heard.**

' _HOLY SHIT!'_

The revelation of the fossil's size captivated some of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents; half of them such a Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Jane and Coulson couldn't help but to let their jaws drop lightly at the discovery of what now could truly confirmed to might what be the bones of the largest carnivorous species confirmed to have ever exist on Earth, even Fury couldn't help but to twitch his brow a bit after hearing about the newly discovered titanic fossil remains.

Poor Bruce's eyes opened up impossibly wide as he seemed to have found himself a rare moment of slight of breath speechlessness.

"Whoa that is a huge bitch right?" Nick Fury whispered to Coulson on his right who huffed.

"Yup, oh yea that's a huge ass bitch." Coulson as he turned to his right where Maria Hill is sitting. "What'cha you think agent Hill?"

Maria snapped out of her stupor and stood quietly for a few seconds as she tried to say something witty and clever to her subordinates but all she came up with was... "Um, w-we're…going to need a _bigger_ Museum…"

She mentally face-palmed herself as her boss and Coulson gave her a deadpanned _'are you serious? A cheesy Jaw's reference…''_ look.

Meanwhile as the Clint Barton on the orb's screen let out a huff, the Clint Barton watching looked on with widen eyes before finally he rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath to let out a huff of his own.

"Well I'll be damned guys, not only the giant skeleton that them Monarch agents are talking digging out is possibly a new dinosaur species, but this thing was also a goddamn _carnivore,-_ you know, _freakin meat eater_ man..." He used two fingers and pushed his upper lip, revealing his upper rows of teeth. "…with scary ass teeth or claws…"

He couldn't help but to chuckle and whistle out in amazement as he shifted attention to his fellow Avengers. "…Let me tell ya guys, I always did find those Tyranos kind of cool back then as a kid the moment I visited my very first dinosaur museum, but I guess it's time they step down from their title as 'kings' of the dinosaurs eh guys?"

Tony was the first to response by giving him a grimace. "Who cares about that Robin Hood" He said which earned him a dirty look from Barton again, which of course he shrugged off.

"A possibly land dwelling meat eating dino this HUGE that makes the Rexies and those swimming Moso-saurs look like kittens? Yup, no _nooooo_ thanks, I'm definitely glad they're extinct so much that in fact, I'm going to pray to God for it…" The millionaire and former mass weapons maker clapped his hands together in a mock prayer causing Steve to look at him incredulously.

"Wait, you're going to _pray?_ Y-you're actually praying…please don't tell me that out of all of us right now, _YOU_ out of all of US is actually going to pray?"

"Yes, now everybody including Cap, shut up and let me make a prayer now…so how exactly I say? Golly, this must possibly be my first prayer." He said to himself.

"Oh well, it can't be that hard since I see it on television, movies, Christian and Buddha people do it all the time…Ok, I got it" Tony coughed dryly to clear out his voice and began what he thinks to be a _convincing_ prayer.

"… _Oh doth mother know my dear father lord in drapes? God? The big man upstairs? Mr. Alrighty-Almighty, look, WHATEVER they call you theses days, I come to you as thee Anthony 'Tony' Stark forever is eternally in gratitude for you shoving your genocidal meteor delight right down Earth's mainstream approximately sixty-five million years ago to wipe out all th_ -OW!" He was interrupted when a slim feminine hand gave a quick hard tap on the head. "That actually hurt Pep!"

"I can relate too Clint…" Said Steve to the master archer, completely ignoring Stark and Pepper' bickering as his eyes misted in reminiscence the first time seeing dinosaur skeletons display in New York's American Museum of National History's Fossil Halls with his best friend James "Bucky" Barnes when World War two just barely started.

Even before he discovered aliens were real, _(Like Thor, flashbacks of Loki and Chitari attacking New York City)_ it was still quite daunting and fascinating to know something so powerful, large and ferocious creatures such as dinosaurs once roamed the Earth itself. May it be that their skeletons that has been dug up and displayed in museums over the decades still doesn't stop bringing mesmerizing imaginations to countless men, women and children over the ages of how primal Earth life once truly was before mankind has risen up to currently take their place a dominating species.

Natasha shrugged and added her two cents. "Well hey, if the Tyrannosaurus were commonly considered the dinosaur 'kings', I think it's safe to say that humankind has finally discovered their…Gods…don't you think." She smirking as she playful nudged Clint's arm which in return responded with chuckle, not noticing her words seemed to have brought the attention of a certain Demigod.

"' _Gods'_ you say?" Thor questioned loudly himself as his sudden words startled his fellow Avengers whom are from S.H.I.E.L.D. "I must say I don't know much about these-uh, _'dinosaurs'_ you mortals refer them as, other then they have all ceased to exist in a time far before I was ever conceived, but two hundred and forty-seven feet…" His handsome bearded face comically scrunched up as if it's trying to comprehend the numbers that was going on in his head.

"Uh…I can't recall a time where I have ever heard of such creatures of this size nor length aside possibly the Chitari Leviathans?" Thor sighed as leaned to his right where Jane was sitting. "Say, Jane? I wonder what it would be like fight their species if they were to be alive to this day…" Jane Foster could only give him a look of amused disbelief which he only gives her shrug.

"Well, without a doubt it would have been such spectacular battle to tell the future generations to…I might even need aid of my comrades to fight these beasts..." He giggled like a little girl before sighing in regret at the lost of never fighting this newly discovered but fossilized creature, not noticing that around him, mostly Fury, Bruce, Steve, Maria Hill, Clint, Natasha, Jane and maybe a few other could only rolled their eyes and shake their heads at the Thunder god's immaturity.

"Oh of course you will Thor." Jane said to herself as she and the audience went back to watching the Asgardian theater screen.

 **"Exactly how is this connected to this MUTO thing Nick Fury mentioned?" Natasha asked. Serizawa and Vivienne looked down. Clint frowned, the casual manner now replaced with uneasy tension. Natasha turned her head and gazed out the window. She watched as the ocean seemed to pass by them. She was slightly irritated. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was not knowing the situation at hand. A thought then graced her head, causing a small smile to purse her luscious lips. There was somebody who could help her find out.**

 _(She then pulled out her phone and dialed Stark on her contacts)_

Upon seeing herself dial for Stark, Black Widow couldn't help but to be surprised as it is usually not in her to go outside of SHIELD to look for information.

"Hey…you better not be smiling about how you're planning to go behind my back are you Natasha?"

The red haired spy/assassin froze for a split second from hearing the commander of SHIELD strict and disapproving voice before she slowly moved her head to face him. The glaring one eyed man was obviously not happy seeing her future self trying to figure out the mystery behind MUTOs unauthorized. "Pretty rare for you to not help it if curiosity killed the cat, can't you?"

Calming her nerves, she gave him a nervous shoulder shrug. "Yea well there's a chance that _satisfaction brought it back_ but I can't argue with what you said but even you can't deny to be interested of why you're sending me and Clint to investigate anything related to these uh, **MUTOs** thing going on and because this seems to be the FUTURE Nick." She emphasizes the word 'future' much to his annoyance.

Natasha knows that she is going over her boundaries with her boss but this was nowhere near the first time Fury kept secrets that even high ranking agents such as herself was kept in the dark about. "By all means I really do hope it's not too much to ask what the worlds these **MUTO** things are sir since it's possible that we're all going to find out anyways."

She and everyone listening to the conversation waited for Fury and even Hill or Coulson to reveal at least a sliver of information of "M.U.T.O" but only received tight lips and stern gazes from the SHIELD boss and his right/left hand subordinates.

"Hey who knows?" Tony said, cutting the tension like a knife as he just couldn't resist adding his usual snarky stark mannerisms to the serious conversation between SHIELD agents. "Maybe it's nothing guys and this **MUTO** could just be Fury's super secret short way of crying for his underwear like this-"

Tony then started to do a poor imitation of Nick Fury voice and covering his eye with his hand.

"' _Oh hey, this is Nick Fury the supreme Director of Shield, this is code_ _ **M.U.T.O**_ _as in,_ _ **M**_ _y_ _ **U**_ _ndies_ _ **T**_ _oo_ _ **O**_ _dorless'_ or something AHAHAHA..ha, ah?" He laughed at his own corny joke and eagerly looked around waiting for everyone else to do the same but only to receive deadpanned criticism.

"Uh yeah…Just stick to making technology instead of jokes Stark because that was horrible."

"Terrible…and here I thought Bucky's jokes were lame…"

"Glad there isn't a kid with us right now to boost his ego…"

"I doubt any kid would laugh at that Phil…"

"Agreed, but at least he's distracting them from prodding us on the MUtO subject agent Hill…"

"The inner child is strong within Friend Tony heart I agree…"

"…Tony…please, as your girlfriend, I want you to know that really I love and support you but wow that was…a huge turn off joke right there…"

'Iron Man' felt his ego sinking like the Titanic as even his best friend avoided eye contact and shifted around his seat. Annoyed and aggravated for his failed moment of crude humor, Tony quickly retaliated.

"Oh piss off!" He yelled out and slumped back in to the left of his seat where Rhodes sat next to him. "C'mon y-you thought it was funny right Rhodey man?"

The proclaimed 'War Machine/Iron Patriot' gave him a flat look

"Uh, Tony, much like pepper said to you just now, but as me as your friend and I do love you as a brother and support you…but that joke just… _bombed_ dude…" He held his hands in front of him.

"Like… _'Uruk-hai bombed Helms deep'_ sort of bombed-" "-Ok OK I get it now, my joke sucked now shut up!"

Tony moped only for a few seconds until he instantly brightened as if Christmas came early when screen showed Stark Tower.

"Is that my tower- oh Yes! Finally some love for Stark-oh and thanks Widow if I'm the one you want to hack into info on this **MUTO** thing you guys were going crazy for and if so, I thank you for your faith in me."

"Thanks now shut up Tony and lets hope future you don't disappoint on finding out what MUTO is because its about to drive me nuts thinking about." She said while everyone watched as the "future" focused on Tony's part of the upcoming events.

* * *

 **Well, there it is, the next chapter of this fanfiction and the Avengers's/SHIELD's reaction to TheWabbaJackX's first chapter of "Earth's Mightiest Hero" and I deeply apologize if any of you consider it "crappy" or any other negative review you would want to add.**

 **Thanks for those who review/alerted/favored my new story and especially a thanks to the reviewer "** **TheFrankcisco** **" because he or she has given me the boost to write a reaction for the first chapter ofTheWabbaJackX's story.**

 **So far I have received no email or any sort from TheWabbaJackX if I can use his story but I do hope he/she will say yes and if he asks me to take this down, I will take this down apologize for being impatient and using his fanfic without permission.**

 **But aside from that, I hope you all enjoy if it lasts!**


	3. The man who lost his beloved

**Disclaimer: I do not create or own Godzilla as well as the Avengers franchise and "Earth's Mightiest Hero" belongs to TheWabbaJackX.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The man who lost his beloved.**

 **"Commander on deck," a voice called out. SHIELD agents stood at attention as the chopper descended before them. Doctor Serizawa and Professor Graham were standing alongside Natasha and Clint, waiting on the passengers to exit the vehicle. They had spent the majority of the day filling out paperwork and organizing for supplies to be transported to and from the quarry.**

 **Nick Fury climbed out of the helicopter, his black trenchcoat flowing in the wind from the spinning propellers. A woman with short hair and wearing a tight form fitting blue jumpsuit followed him out.**

Eyebrows raised and facial expression loosened, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were now the ones to be surprised as he saw themselves…on an alien movie screen.

"Well…now I know how you and Barton felt seeing your future selves up there." He voiced out to Natasha and Clint as he scratched his beard. "I gotta say I don't look half bad for my age." He said as if he was looking at himself for the first time.

It was surreal because they can't remember the last Nick and Maria saw themselves displayed through a video media, much less from camera photos. Now the two were depicted in a movie point of view and looked quite badass as they got both out of the SHIELD helicopter.

"Yea…this is quite a trip…" Hill uttered as she watched her future self accompany the future Nick Fury.

 **"At ease," Fury said with a wave of his hand. The agents continued on their ways. "Doctor Serizawa. Doctor Graham. I hope everything here is to your liking. I know it's not the hole in the ground you're used to back in the Philippines, but I hope you're comfortable. You both remember Agent Maria Hill, I hope?" Serizawa bowed respectfully, and Vivienne nodded, which Agent Hill returned. "Where is Agent Coulson?"**

 **"He's up in the main facility," Serizawa stated. "Looking over everything alongside Professor Selvig. We haven't had the chance to head up ourselves."**

"Looks like it's your turn Phil." Hill said as she nudged her knuckles on Coulson's shoulder."

He only shrugged. "I guess so because at this rate, I think we're going to see the entire team of the Avengers as well."

 **"Lots of paperwork to fill," Vivienne added. Fury scoffed.**

 **"Bureaucratic nonsense," he said. "But now that I'm here, we can finally figure out why the MUTO's gotten chatty."**

 **"Chatty?" Vivienne asked.**

' _Chatty_?' Bruce pondered on what Fury said. Chatty? Either he was hearing this wrong but were they implying that this MUTO is an actual living creature or some kind of sentient machine?

Bruce had no idea how much the former was to be more correct answer as he started to connect Fury's connection with Monarch at the moment. So far he is still confused what the MUTO has to do with Fury and SHIELD as the organization itself is a military that has established itself to be America's greatest defense force so what are dealing with something that environmental activist organization like Monarch is hiding?

 **"Coulson will explain," Fury said. "Barton. Romanoff. You two as well. I know you've just been spinning your wheels here and want to know the deal."**

"Damn right we are…" Clint whispered quietly out of Fury's hearing range as he and Natasha started to feel even more anxious if their boss deemed the situation problematic enough to involve other organizations outside of SHIELD

 **"I don't like being kept in the dark," Natasha said.**

' _Damn right I don't…'_ She thought as she agreed with the future version of herself, her eyes and ears alert for any miss-able clues.

 **"I'm well aware," Fury replied. The seven of them made their way inside the facility hidden deep in the ruins of the power plant.**

 **"Interesting choice of camouflage," Clint said, noting the ruins. "A whole city to hide whatever you have out here."**

 **"Extreme but necessary," Agent Hill said.**

 **"My sentiments exactly," Fury said.**

 **"Exactly what is it about this MUTO that's got SHIELD on high alert?" Natasha asked.**

Everybody leaned forward for their unanswered questions about the mysterious **"MUTO"** including Fury who's wondering if they found anything new about it.

 **"Can't tell you that exactly," Fury said.**

Everybody slumped back groaning and disappointed.

 **"Mostly because we're not entirely sure ourselves," Vivienne said.**

 **"But we can show you it," Fury said.**

Suddenly Tony stood up, pulled out his wallet and took out of what seems to be at least ten or even twelve freshly made hundred dollar bills.

"Alright, before we all see what this **MUTO** is, let's make a bet to see if this thing is alien related or not so I call dibs that it's not from Earth." He said and continued.

"Since I only brought around-almost twelve thousand dollars of cash in my wallet and obviously the rest of my billions on my credit card…I say I'll lose like-how many of you guys are there besides me…eleven out of twelve?" He said as he started calculating until he realized Fury, Hill and Coulson so that makes nine...

"Everyone except Fury, Hill and Coulson because they seem know what this thing is exactly so you three don't get to vote." He said rudely as he eyed at the three disgruntled, top SHIELD agents.

"Not alien to me, I have a feeling about this…call it soldier instinct."

"Bring it on Captain Ice-Cube."

"Alright Tony, I'm betting it's not alien and if you win..." Clint grimaced at the thought of losing to Tony. "I'll…I'll eat my bow…"

"SOLD!" Tony said exuberantly as he's always wanted to knock down Steve and Clint a peg or two. "How about you Widow? Got the guts to make a bet?"

"I think it could be an extraterrestrial…" Natasha thought for a few seconds. "But I can be wrong so I'll go with Clint and Steve on this one."

"Has to be from space, I mean they make it sound like they're keeping some kind of living specimen so what else could it be?" Pepper suggested.

"Darn, I don't have my purse with me when the orb teleported all of us…" Jane said frustratingly as she looked around for her expensive leather purse.

"I'm with ya Tony so I'll vote alien." – Rhodey.

"I have to reject your challenge friend Tony as for I have no knowledge of how mortal currency works….also do I have any of it which means I have nothing to lose even if I lose your bet." - Thor.

"Same, I kinda left my wallet in my bag during the party." – Bruce.

While the Avengers and friends bickering about bets, Fury and his lieutenants were shaking their heads.

" _Great…"_ Thought Fury as he was tempted to rub his temple from their annoying chatter and watch what is happening without any further interruptions. " _Now we got Team Iron Man vs Team Captain America...this should be fun…"_

* * *

 _(On the betting side of "_ _ **MUTO**_ _being Alien" related were Tony, Rhodey and Pepper who shares her bank with Tony due to being CEO of Stark Industries)_

 _(The ones who are betting that the "_ _ **MUTO**_ _not Aliens" were Steve, Clint and Natasha)_

 _(Fury, Hill and Coulson are barred from this bet because they know the status of the_ _ **MUTO**_ _)_

 _(Meanwhile Bruce and Thor backed out because the two were hilariously penniless while Jane who wanted to choose "_ _ **MUTO**_ _is extraterrestrial" but her purse is still within Stark's tower so she didn't make a vote in case she lost)_

* * *

 **A huge metal door slid open, leading into a large open chamber with an exposed roof. Long cables crossed over the opening like a spider web. Large towers stood tall and high with huge floodlights illuminating the center. A large electric fence surrounded a peculiar object in the center. Clint and Natasha stared up at the object in amazement. It was a large black rocky construct that curled downwards at the top. The underside of it glowed red. "THAT is MUTO."**

The moment the MUTO finally appeared; Tony stood up and pointed his finger at Fury in an accusing manner.

"A-ha! Called it! I freakin called it because it's too damn obvious-oh and we win by the way so pay up guys!" Tony exclaimed in anger and excitement, anger at Fury for secretly holding some kind of giant, freaky alien weapon and mild excitement for supposedly winning the "Alien or not" bet against Steve and Clint.

"I should've known Fury that you-" He pointed at the **MUTO.** "-were harborin, uh…some kind of glowing, alien weapon…" His angry citation against the SHIELD director faltered as he tried to theorize what the chamber held. "I mean, it's some kind of giant, ominously glowing alien…rock…as a weapon…right?"

He finished lamely and stood silently for a few more seconds until the billionaire waved his hands in defeat and looking back at Fury in the eye again.

"Ok, Alright I give up Fury, what is that exactly, and PLEASE don't tell me it's not extraterrestrial object because there is NO WAY that thing is from Earth." He pointed at the **MUTO** again.

Nick just casually waved his hand nonchalantly at his direction, although his eyes and angry frown told a different story.

"To tell you the truth Stark, I don't even know if it truly if is from Earth, Mars or is it even a weapon at all, all that I know what I'm doing with the **MUTO** is to contain it in case does something that will forces us to retaliate." He said, obviously keeping calm from the billionaire's accusing tone.

"Bullshit Fury because I swear, if this is like the Tesseract weapons again -"

"That's ENOUGH" He thundered as he stood up tall, effectively silencing Tony's angry retort. "I get where you're going with this Stark and I understand that it's hard to believe that I'm actually denying about not creating weapons, especially after the failure of phase two from the former Avengers initiative a few years ago. But-" He started breathing hard from the oncoming stress of Tony's accusations before Hill stepped up and placed comforting hand on her boss's heaving shoulders.

"Look Tony..." She said. "I know this is hard to believe but you'll have to trust us on this because he IS telling the truth everybody and I know this because Coulson and I were also all in together about the **MUTO** confinement since its discovery, ever since than we had been monitoring it for any dangerous activity for years and nothing yet has happened." Hill said as she pleaded for Nick's defense.

"We're just going to have to see so just cool your jets down for now Tony." Coulson said and Tony reluctantly backed down Phil's attempt of peacemaking, much to Fury's delight.

"Thanks agent Coulson."

Phil simply nodded. "All in a days work sir."

 **"What is it?" Natasha asked.**

"An alien preserved in rock or just an alien Rock." Tony said adamantly.

"Not an alien."

"What made you an expert cap-sicle?"

"Nor an alien rock."

"Bite me hawk poop."

 **"Can't tell you that, either," Fury said.**

 **"What CAN you tell us?" Clint asked. Fury looked to Vivenne.**

 **"I'll answer what I can," she said.**

 **"Is it alien?" Clint asked. Vivienne looked over to Fury who gave her a calm nod.**

At this moment everybody except Fury, Hill and Coulson leaned forward from their seats (especially Steve, Clint, and Rhodey who gripped their money harder) at the revelation.

Alien or not alien and who will win the bet? Team Iron Man or Team Cap?

 **"No," she said. "It's native to this planet. A large prehistoric… thing."**

"REALLY!? OH COME ON!" A disappointed groan came from an outraged Tony.

"No!" Cried Rhodey. "I was saving that for a date tonight!"

' _Phew.'_ Jane thought as she held her hand against her chest with no small amount of relief as she sees Tony and Rhodey lose it. _'Glad I didn't have my purse with me…'_

"Woo, you lose so pay up Stark, come to papa Hawkeye."

"Pft, Whatever _bird-eyes_ oh and by the way, since I'm so rich, I usually just wipe my ass with these hundred bills so here my dirty money for you all…" He irritably said to a smirking Hawkeye, Black Widow and an astonished Steve Rogers as he separated his and Pepper's money to the winning contestants.

"Unbelievable…Just unbelievable, how is that thing not from outer-space? I mean it even got that whole alien movie clichés and vibes all over it…there goes my date money…"Rhodey moodily complained as he also handed out his equal amount of money to Clint, Natasha and Steve from losing the bet.

"Hard to believe right?" Fury said which gain the attention of nearly everyone. "Believe me when I say this, I also had the same idea when I saw this thing with my own eyes back in 1999 after the Janjira incident but with the two most prolific scientists of Monarch were adamant about it being from Earth." Nick called out while rubbing his head.

"As unbelievable as it seems people, that… _thing_ you all see is actually born or made on Earth…and here's the other kicking fact…" He said seriously.

"That _'rock'_ as you put it Tony, is actually in fact a living biological specimen."

' _What!?'_

"That huge thing is actually alive!?" Clint panicked as he asked what almost everyone else had in mind and Nick nodded grimly.

"Terrifying isn't it? Something that big is and so far I had been told that we're still only halfway the iceberg on what this thing is..." He said ominously giving nearly everyone the chills.

 **"Like that dinosaur skeleton you found?" Natasha asked.**

 **"Yes," Serizawa said.**

 **"We will discuss the nature of the MUTO later," Fury said. "For now, I need the both of you to be on lookout. Barton, climb up one of those towers and keep your arrows primed. Romanoff, I want you to patrol the outer reaches."**

 **"We expecting somebody?" Clint asked.**

 **"Hopefully not," Fury replied. The two agents went their separate ways while Fury led the two scientists to the observation platform where Agent Coulson was waiting. The elevator that took them up opened, revealing a room bathed in red fluorescent lighting. Phil Coulson and Doctor Erik Selvig were in the room.**

"SELVIG!" Thor throatily cheered with his arms up in the as one of the first mortals he befriended on Earth has appeared on screen. "Jane! Jane! Look it's our dear friend Selvig!" He exclaimed as he once again forgot about what his godly strength would do to a normal human being and unintentionally throttled his girlfriend's shoulders to gain her attention.

"Yes yes I know Thor now please loosen those godly arms of yours!" Jane heaved for air as Thor apologetically let her go with a quick "s'rry"

 **"Doctor Serizawa," he said, shaking the Japanese man's hand. "It has certainly been a while." He turned to see Vivienne smiling at him. "Hello, Vivienne."**

 **"H-hello, Phillip," she said shyly. Selvig grasped Serizawa's hand and shook it firmly.**

 **"Doctor Serizawa," he said eagerly. "This is TRULY an honor, sir. The research Monarch has produced in environmental science is absolutely remarkable. And Doctor Graham." He shook her hand eagerly as well. "You are such an inspiration. My colleague Jane Foster is an absolute fan of yours."**

"Ooooh." Jane squealed in appreciation for Selvig as he introduced her existence to THE one and only Vivienne Graham.

"You really admire this woman don't you Jane?" Thor said as he was amused by the adoration his girlfriend was giving to the female on screen.

"That-" She pointed at the said woman. "-is the one and only, Doctor Vivienne Graham, a brilliant female scientist and her near limitless knowledge for her study of chemistry and the environment is only second to the Monarch director Serizawa despite the latter is more claimed on Paleontology." She gushed out her admiration for the fellow female scientist.

"At these days and age, she is an inspiration for female scientists even though our fields of scientific studies were worlds apart because of my research is through Astrophysics while hers is environmental and chemical research but she was already an incredibly accomplished and capable scientist back in my University days and one of the reasons that and inspired me to become a scientist." She explained to him.

She leaned away and sighed as she rested on her seat. Once this is over she's going to buy Selvig one the best planetary set she can find after she accidentally broke his old one…by knocking it over the table during one of her few naughty rendezvous moments with Thor.

 **"Oh," Vivienne said in genuine surprised. "Well, thank you. Tell her that I am honored."**

 **"Not to damper this little parade, but I do believe we have a MUTO to discuss," Fury interrupted.**

 **"Right," Coulson said. "I'll try to debrief you both as simply as possible. Approximately twenty four hours ago, the MUTO suddenly began acting up. We have no idea why. Up until that point, it has provided us with absolutely no problems. Then, it began to give off a seismic reading that began to disrupt our systems."**

 **"You think it's connected to the Tesseract?" Hill asked.**

Thor perked up at the mention of the artifact as well as the rest of the Avengers.

"What do you mean?" He asked Fury who started to look uncomfortable. "How is this **MUTO** and the Tesseract be connected at all?"

Fury and the other two grimaced as they were hoping in vain that the Asgardian wouldn't find out that a few weeks ago Monarch requested for the powerful artifact to be used temporarily, possibly for the **MUTO** and he has yet to respond whether or not he for the Asgardian to question him again.

Looking at the SHIELD director's face, Thor is already forming multiple conclusions in his head. "You-You're…actually going to use the Tesseract for this **MUTO?"** He said incredulously. "I know this has not happened yet, but I still have to warn you Nick Fury that any direct attempt to siphon the energies from the Tesseract is beyond dangerous and reckless, you can lure Loki who will eventually track down it's location!" He said feeling betrayed that SHIELD will eventually have the Tesseract to be used again and not guarded as promised.

Nick only raised his hands to declare any resolution about the cube's status.

"For now neither SHEILD nor I have broken our agreement to you about guarding the Tesseract Thor." He spoke calmly which only eased the demigod slightly but still tense.

 **"It might be," Coulson said.**

 **"The Tesseract?" Vivienne asked.**

 **"I assume you're both familiar with it," Fury said. The two nodded.**

 **"I thought that the Avenger Thor had taken it with him back to his home realm," Vivienne said.**

 **"He did," Fury said. "And then brought it back. Thor believes that his father Odin's council has been infiltrated."**

 **"By Loki?" Vivienne asked.**

 **"Might be," Fury said.**

 **"He stole the Tesseract and handed it over to us here at SHIELD," Coulson continued. "We told him we'd take good care of it until this mystery was solved. This MUTO needs to consume a lot of radiation and energy in order to stay alive. Our facilities aren't well equipped enough to compensate for its needs. So I poured as much of our available resources as I could into building a device that would use the Tesseract as a power source. Instant problem solver. However, the Tesseract began having random high energy spikes, and this has gotten our MUTO talking." Fury pulled up a holographic representation of the seismic signal the MUTO made. It was the same pattern over and over. "The MUTO will periodically act up from time to time. It's always the same signal."**

 **"It's a pattern," Serizawa said, noticing the signal shape and the intervals it occurred. "I cannot say for the certain that the MUTO and the Tesseract are connected. I will need to proceed with my research before I can accurately say."**

"Any ideas what those signals mean?" Fury called out to Tony and Bruce in wonder the strange seismic signals that the **MUTO** was emitting.

Tony and Bruce only shrugged since neither of them were experts of Seismology.

Seeing neither of them had any clue, Nick sat back into his seat again with a huff.

 **"It may be a while before you can analyze the Tesseract," Coulson said. "Although it does provide a clean, cheap, and renewable energy resource, the device to maintain and limit its power outputs gets worn down quick. It'll need to be replaced before it will be safe to study."**

 **"How long?" Vivienne asked.**

 **"About a week," Coulson said.**

* * *

 **Tony Stark sat at his desk-**

"Yea! See that everybody? That is a very handsome man sitting behind that desk-OW!"

"Sorry, please ignore _Narcissus_ over here…" Pepper said as Tony gingerly rubbed his bruising bicep.

 **-his head lying back on his chair. All the information he had pulled up on Janjira was starting to rehash itself. He was close to calling it a night but was determined to get one more clue before hitting it. And then he saw it.**

 **An article about Monarch's research into genetic mutations caused by nuclear radiation and their instability. The three names of the scientists involved were ones Stark was very familiar with. Doctor Ishiro Serizawa was Monarch's head researcher and an absolute genius. He seemed a bit of an odd choice for Monarch, considering that his field of specialty was paleontology. Doctor Vivienne Graham was Serizawa's assistant and was one of the most prominent female scientific figures of the modern times. But the name that was the most noticeable was that of his friend, Bruce Banner.**

 **"Hmm," he said to himself.**

 **"An idea, sir?" JARVIS asked.**

 **"Call up Bruce, will you?" he asked.**

"Me?" Bruce said with surprise marring his face until he realized Tony must have decided to ask him about Monarch.

He rubbed his neck wondering how they would react that he was there for awhile…

…and allowed himself to be experimented on in a desperate attempt for a cure…

 **"Certainly, sir," the AI replied. A dial tone rang out for a minute before a voice spoke.**

 **"Stark?" a voice asked.**

 **"Hey, buddy," Tony said. "Sorry if it's a little late."**

 **"No, it's fine," Bruce said. "Didn't expect to hear from you, honestly. Something up?"**

 **"Actually, yeah," Tony said. "I'm doing some independent research, and I came across a study you did with Monarch."**

 **"Oh, that thing?" Bruce asked. "What's so special about that?"**

 **"Well, what exactly did they do?"**

 **"They studied the genetic changes and radiation putout that occurs when I become…. well, you know. Big, mean, and green."**

 **"Oh, so you'll Hulk out for them but not for me when somebody parks in my spot," Tony said.**

Pepper looked disapprovingly at her boyfriend. "Really Tony?"

"What? That's what's friends are for Pepper."

"Gee, glad to hear that too Tony, now you're really close to making me angry…"

Bruce's attention was shifted from a bickering Tony to a concerned Natasha who was tapping his shoulder.

"They didn't do anything…suspicious to you did they Bruce?" She asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"Sorry for being blunt like this but even if they are an organization dedicated to protect the environment, there could've been a chance for them to drug you and taken you prisoner for experiments." She finished with her mind flooding with dark images of a terrified Bruce shackled and forced to hulk out against his will while faceless doctors and scientists look on with greedy fascination.

Bruce just shook his head to deject her claims.

"I thought so too but they didn't seem that fascinated about my…condition because during my time in Monarch lab because they always seemed to be interested in something else and when they were done they let me go without a fuss." He admitted. "I could always hear Graham and Serizawa whispering but it would always rarely be about me and I obviously didn't want to bother whatever they had their eyes on so I left."

"Really, something even bigger than you?" Tony said sarcastically but his eyes were wide that any organization would pass over the idea of containing the scientific marvel inside _Hulk_ of all things.

"It has to be the **"MUTO."** Steve said as his suspicion for the supposedly harmless organization grew.

"Without a doubt since it all makes sense to me now." Bruce nodded in agreement.

 **"That was for science," Bruce said.**

 **"We could've done something scientific with that car."**

 **"Why are you so interested in Monarch?" Bruce asked. "They don't exactly seem like your style."**

 **"Well, Natasha came by the office today and told me SHIELD had her doing a mission for them."**

 **"Really?" Bruce asked. "That doesn't seem like their style either."**

 **"Not unless they can get something out of it," Tony said.**

 **"What are you getting at?"**

 **"You remember that big earthquake that hit Janjira back in '99, right?" Tony asked.**

"Yeah…I remember" Bruce slumped sadly against his seat.

"Oooh, How bad was it?" Steve asked worriedly since the disaster happened during his icy, sleeping beauty days so he hoped the casualty count wasn't too bad.

 **"Yeah," Bruce replied. "They evacuated the whole city and quarantined it because of all the fallout."**

"Oh I guess that's good then."

Bruce shook his head joylessly. "Well no, I-I mean not without a few dozen casualties, I heard there was a breach of nuclear contamination after the quake so they were forced to engage emergency locks to prevent any from escaping any further…" He sighed.

"There were lot of workers who worked at plant were sacrificed because they couldn't escape in time…must've been a tough call."

"They saved as much as they could…" Steve said sadly as he lamented for the victims who were failed to be evacuated from the disaster.

 **"Well, Monarch has been stationed there for years, and they haven't produced any sort of research findings," Tony said. "No environmental studies. No cleanup progress. Nothing." Bruce was silent for a minute.**

 **"That's definitely odd," he said. "But what are you saying?"**

 **"I think Monarch is hiding something, and SHIELD is in on it," he said.**

"Yeah a giant prehistoric glowing, living ROCK from Earth which we don't know what it can do yet."

"Thanks Tony…glad to hear something we already know…"

"Well what can I say; I'm a helpful people person Coulson."

 **"Okay, now you sound like one of those conspiracy nuts, Tony. Next you're gonna tell me you have newspaper clipping all over your wall." Tony slowly glanced over at the wall with all the articles pinned on it.**

 **"Give me some credit, Bruce," he said. "Well, fine, then. Guess I'm the tinfoil hat guy, huh?"**

 **"Well, I will admit that your evidence is hard to ignore. You ever consider just contacting Nick Fury?"**

 **"Bruce, you're a man of science, and you know good and well that was a stupid question to ask," Tony said.**

 **"I'm being facetious, Tony," he said with a laugh. "But I'll tell you what. If it'll make you feel better, I'll do some research of my own. That work?"**

 **"Not sure that you'll find anything that I haven't, but give it a try," Tony said. "Send me anything unusual that you find."**

 **"You mean besides a guy in a robot suit that hangs out with a viking?" Bruce asked.**

"Or a man who can turn into a muscular, jolly green giant with anger issues?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Tin-man, you know that snarky comeback of yours _is going to_ make me _mad_ …"

 **"Good night, Bruce." The phone clicked, and silence filled the room once more. Tony continued to scan over all that he had gathered before JARVIS interrupted him once more.**

 **"Sir, I found something that may be of interest to you," he said.**

 **"Let's have it," Tony replied. A picture of a middle aged man with a square head was projected in front of him. Pictures of the Janjira ruins appeared beside him.**

 **"This man is Joseph Brody," JARVIS stated. "Member of the Rising Tide. He is a registered physicist that had been employed at the Janjira Power Plan in 1999 when it collapsed. His wife, Sandra Brody, was a casualty of the accident. He has a son, Ford Brody. A lieutenant and EOD Technician in the United States Navy. Married to Elle Brody, registered nurse at Saint Francis Memorial Hospital. One son. Sam Brody."**

 **"JARVIS, focus," Tony pleaded.**

 **"Joe Brody was arrested by Japanese police yesterday for attempting to break into the quarantine zone." Tony stared deeply at the picture of Joe Brody.**

"Oh that poor man" Jane as well as Pepper whispered while they leaned on Thor's/Tony's shoulders respectively as they remembered the victims Bruce was talking about earlier. "He must be searching for his wife's body within those quarantine zones…"

 **"Well, that IS interesting," he said. He rose from his chair and went for his suit. "Is he still in custody?"**

 **"Correct, sir," JARVIS said.**

 **"Looks like visiting hours are now, JARVIS," Tony said. "Pay his bail and have his kept until I arrive."**

 **"Going to get hands on, sir?"**

 **"You betcha," he said with a smirk.**

Everybody looked at Tony incredulously about his generous offer to pay bail for a man he never met before. Even the billionaire himself seemed surprised that he would be so big hearted for helping a man after hearing his sad story.

"Wow, I have to admit that was quite nice of you to do that for a man..." Clint said but obviously not finished. "But if i had to guess, you're only doing it because you think he knows something, not because of you feel bad for him."

Tony snapped out of his stupor as he registered what Barton said and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Y-ea-" He started to say until the image of his mother floated in his mind. "-NO" He said with such resolve that took everyone by surprise. "...While the information he might have is a bonus, I still would've bailed him out because I REALLY do feel bad for the guy, not only he lost the woman he loved...that and his kid had to grow up without his mother...he was forced to raise his kid alone..." He admitted, his eyes misted as he reminiscences about his own mother, Maria Stark.

He slightly jumped as a slender hand touched his shoulder and looked upon an awed and teary eyed Pepper.

"You might not have done it yet, but thank you for being such a sweet man." She whispered as she kisses his bearded cheek.

Tony gave her a slightly watery grin as the "movie" went on.

* * *

 **The door rattled open, and Joe led Tony inside. Joe's house looked like every cliched obsessed conspiracy theorist's house was. Magazine and graph clippings pinned onto the wall. Piles of books stacked in the corner. Garbage bags and dirty dishes littering the room.**

Seeing this made Pepper, Jane, Hill and even Natasha cringe seeing all those garbage bags occupying more or less than half the room itself. Everyone including Clint with his amazing eyesight didn't even have to squint to see the few multiple trails of ants crawling from windows and other excesses from the outside to feed off of Joe Brody's trash.

"All that…" Bruce uttered sadly as he looked around every belongings of Brody's house. "Look at him, the poor guy…then look at his house and belongings…the way it's placed, how un-hygienic he let it be as well as himself…this is definitely all the traits of a person who is so consumed by grief to the point he doesn't even take care of himself anymore..."

Everybody sat in sad silence for the man as they watch him interact with Tony.

 **"Please excuse the mess, Mr. Stark," he said. "I wasn't expecting company." Tony merely chuckled.**

 **"Hey, I've lived like this before," he said. "Not a big surprise."**

 **"Please," Joe said. "Make yourself at home." Tony took a seat on the couch. Joe pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at the billionaire with uncertainty. "Mr. Stark, I don't understand."**

 **"Of course you don't," Tony said. "You're not in the loop." Joe looked bewildered.**

 **"Loop?" he asked. "What loop? I'm just a physicist. Or I was."**

 **"Was," Tony said. "That's the key word."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"This isn't the first time this has happened," Tony said. Joe didn't respond. "You've been arrested before. For-"**

 **"Breaking into the quarantine zone," Joe said flatly and then sighed. He looked down at the dusty floor in silence. "Does my son know?"**

 **"No," Tony said. "I had this kept a secret."**

 **"Thank God," Joe said with relief. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his son again. "But why, though? What about me has gotten the interest of the Avengers?"**

Everybody wondered why Joe was relieved about not having his son know about his whereabouts but if they had to guess from his profile, the man wanted to avoid embarrassing his only son and in-laws if they found out about his law breaking activities.

 **"Not the Avengers," Tony said. "Just me. I'm doing a little private investigation."**

 **"Into what?"**

 **"Janjira." Joe stared at Tony in silence, unsure of what to make of him.**

 **"...Why?"**

 **"A man on the inside told me that SHIELD's involved," he said.**

" _Man_ on the inside?"

Tony just shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to keep your identity a secret, you know, he doesn't have to know you're a female which can keep you out of trouble I guess."

Natasha closed her mouth and nodded at his direction with approval and gratitude.

 **"The agent codenamed "Black Widow" told me about something called "MUTO".**

"Tony…"

"Uh yeaaa, I should've known I would've blurted out your codename at least once, but hey, at least I'm not using you're real name Natasha Romanoff."

She shook her head irritably. "Still…I should've known that I thanked you too soon…especially you and your history of loose lips."

"… **Now, Black Widow isn't the type of lady to stumble in the dark. She came to me for answers, hoping I'd find something. I think I might have. You."**

 **"Me?" Joe asked.**

 **"I wanted to ask you about what happened that day," Tony said. "Nobody else has any clue, and any attempts to reach out to Monarch for info get me nothing. Same for SHIELD. You're my best bet."**

 **"This MUTO," Joe said. "Could it be a superweapon?"**

 **"Let's hope not," Tony said somberly. "What happened that day?" Joe sighed.**

 **"It was my birthday," he started. "My wife and I, Sandra, had gone to work. There were seismic anomalies emanating from beneath. I sent her down to investigate them. To see if the plant is damaged. There was a hull breach. To prevent contamination, I had to activate the emergency lock. Her team... didn't make it."**

"Oh god." Jane and Pepper said as breathed heavily after hearing Joe's broken voice. One thing to hear about a man talking about his tragedies but it was a whole other world when watching it and they are all seeing it right now as Joe's face says it all.

 **Tony placed his hand gently on Joe's shoulder.**

 **"I'm sorry to make you relive that," he said calmly. "But it's important that I know everything if I'm to find the truth."**

 **"The truth," Joe repeated. "You don't believe them either, do you?"**

 **"Never accept the official story," Tony said. "Especially when SHIELD's involved."**

 **"You don't think I'm crazy," Joe said.**

 **"Not at all." Joe let out a heavy sigh, like a weight had been lifted off of his back. "What else do you know?" Joe quickly rose from his chair and gathered papers from his desk. They were graph readouts of some kind. He plopped a book on echolocation down beside them.**

 **"Echolocation," he said, looking down at the book.**

 **"Yeah," Tony said. "Bats and whales and stuff." Joe pointed at the fluctuations on the paper.**

 **"These," he said, pointing at them. "Communication. These match the exact same ones from fifteen years ago. Something's talking. Calling out. And I've got it here!"**

 **"So... you think some sort of animal is calling out," Tony said. "And it caused the Janjira plant collapse all those years ago."**

After hearing this, Fury and the others couldn't help but to feel their face whiten with a bit of fear. Now that not only there's a possibility the **MUTO** is truly more than some kind of living organism but the last time it was active, it somehow been able to produce some kind of energy of seismic activity strong enough to the point where it can collapse an entire nuclear plant!

Nick rubbed his hand against his face as he realized right now the **MUTO** is still located smack dab in the middle of Janjira ruins and there is a chance it can cause of another magnitude of destructive seismic levels to decimate the entire base built along with hundreds of both Monarch workers and SHIELD agents assigned there!

Fury groaned at the thought while Steve quickly rose from his seat to address himself to the SHIELD director.

"Fury you got to warn them now, this **MUTO** is going to act up soon and it's not going to be safe for anyone on that island anymore!"

Tony also stood up after Steve's claims. "I agree with Rogers, (wow I can't believe I said that, that was such a bad taste in my mouth) we got to evacuate everyone until that thing could cause another quake just like before!"

"What do you think I'm doing while you all were sitting there with your mouths open- damn it…" He said as he showed everyone his cell phone that clearly says no signal. "…Should've known I wouldn't get a signal since we're all light-years away from Earth and the bad news is that until this prophecy ball is finished, we're all stuck here."

He sighed as he pocketed his phone and slumped back into his seat. "But the good news is that this all seems to take place possibly months from now and the Tesseract is still being watched within SHIELDs HQ, which means we all still have more than plenty of time to plan a mass evacuation in case the **MUTO** starts another round of earthquake mayhem."

But despite feeling relieved that the possible disaster won't occur so soon, everyone felt like something was missing from the conversation…

Thor's face was distorted as if he was wrapped in a rather deep thought.

"Does anyone think that the **MUTO** itself…is talking?" He said and every head in the room whipped at his direction.

Bruce smacked his head. "How can I not think of that before!?" He exclaimed to himself. "If that thing is talking, that means…there's another-"

"Yes…there's another **MUTO** …" Nick finished for him and everyone started to get cold sweats of the revelation.

Tony blew out a breath of how air as he massaged his forehead. "That's the only explanation, the damn thing is communicating another one just like it buried somewhere around the world and it is literally shaking the Earth to talk..."

Fury and Hill looked at each other with worry. They instantly thought about the second and even larger one being secured in Yucca Mountain. A mountain chock full of nuclear waste.

…Undisturbed…

…Yet incredibly disastrous if it produce seismic activities….

Fury clutched his fist as it itches to make a phone call to the U.S army.

' _If that thing makes an Earthquake…I can't imagine the damage pouring from all those radioactive waste bring stored in there…'_

 **"I'm not saying that exactly, but it's not far off..." Tony began to have second thoughts on this.**

 **"Well," he said, rising to his feet. "Thank you, Mr. Brody, but it's time I continue my investigation."**

 **"Wait! No!" Joe said, grabbing Tony's arm. "Don't leave! You've gotta believe me!"**

 **"I didn't say I didn't," Tony said.**

 **"You think I'm crazy," Joe said. "I'm NOT crazy."**

 **"I believe you," Tony said with the utmost sincerity. "But I need more to go off of than what you have." Joe let go of Tony's arm and scratched his head. "The tapes!"**

 **"Tapes?"**

 **"Yes!" Joe said. "Tapes! Dozens of them. At my house in the quarantine zone!"**

 **"Is that what you broke in to get?" Tony asked.**

 **"Exactly. If I can get them, then-"**

 **"Mr. Brody," Tony said, placing his hands on Joe's shoulders. "I need you to calm down. And listen. Listen carefully." Joe nodded. "Let me handle this. Don't go after those tapes."**

 **"I-I can't do that," Joe said, shaking him off. "My wife is still in those ruins. I need to-I can't let this go."**

Jane and Pepper could help but to cry after hearing Brody's grieving voice. Everyone couldn't help but it as they felt their emotional heartstrings tugging out for the poor man's desperate actions for closure.

 **"You have to," Tony pleaded.**

 **"No, I can't! I just-"**

 **"Listen to me, goddammit!" Tony shouted, shaking Joe violently. Joe's breathing got silent. "I'm Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and superhero. You're Joe Brody. A former physicist. You've got nothing. I've got money, power, and technology."**

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed angrily at his future self for ruthlessly bragging his accomplishments over Brody. "He lost his wife for God sakes, no need to shove your wealth and power all over his face!"

"Look, I'm your best friend an all, but dude…that man is grieving, no need to brag about facts of your money, ego and walking tin man creations." Said Rhodey who was shaking his head at his best friend's insensitive moment of self-pride.

Tony felt stiffly dampened and mildly hurt as looked around the few angry faces before defending himself.

"Woah hey hey hey, before you all get angry this…-" He pointed at the screen. "-is _future_ me, and not _present_ _me_ right now and you all know that I'm not that type of man you all see up there-" He paused for a few seconds.

"-Well, ok I _was_ like that before, _'WAS'_ " He stressed out. "Besides, maybe I got something nice to say after so don't judge me in one little scene ka'pesh!?" He said as he heatedly slumped deep into his seat secretly hoping that his future self won't act like an asshole.

' _Oh God please don't act like an asshole, please please please.'_

 **"What are you saying?" Joe asked.**

 **"I'm saying you can't get in too deep," Tony said. "I can't protect you from this happening every time. If you try this again, they might not let you go. Especially when SHIELD's involved and if you've found something. They can't touch me, but they can erase you. They've done it before." Joe looked down at his boots, defeated.**

 **"I'm trying to protect you. You deserve the truth, but let me investigate and find this out. This is what I do. I'm an Avenger. I'm not SHIELD. I'm not gonna cover this up. I'm not that guy anymore." Joe nodded slowly, coming to terms with what Tony said. Tony reached into his coat pocket and removed an envelope.**

 **"Here's some money. Enough to keep you set for a long time. Go home. To your family. Your son and grandson. Your daughter in law." Joe looked at him with surprise. "I looked them up. Nice people. You deserve to be a part of their lives. I never had that opportunity with my father. Don't lose this. Let this go, and let me handle it." Tony shook his hand and left Joe to his thoughts. The shaken old man stared at the envelope in his hand, completely unaware that Tony had left. There was enough money to buy a plane ticket to San Francisco. To buy a house. He had a chance to make things right.**

"Wow, t-that's…really deep of you Tony…"

"Congrats man, my respect for you just raised a little."

"Aw, that's so sweet, never knew you had such a big heart until seeing it with my own eyes."

"Nice to see you play well with others Stark."

"Never doubted you for even a second Tony." Rhodey said clapping him softly on the back quite enthusiastically as if he forgotten he was against him earlier and calling him a 'Tin Man'. "There's a reason why I'm proud to have to as my best friend." Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Riiiight Rhodey…you're just saying that so I won't take War Machine from you…"

"Oh Tony…" Pepper laid her head on his shoulder while looking at his eyes with her apologetic ones. "You know seeing you do that for a man just turns me on Tony…Listen I'm sorry of accusing you earlier." She said kissing his cheek, jaw and down to his neck made him squirm in delight

"Ok, Ok, apologies accepted everyone; now let's continue on what's happening right now shall we?"

* * *

 **-Omake-**

"Oh Tony…" Pepper laid her head on his shoulder while looking at his eyes with her apologetic ones. "You know seeing you do that for a man just turns me on Tony…Listen I'm sorry of accusing you earlier." She said kissing his cheek, jaw and down to his neck made him squirm in delight before stoning his facial features, although he was having trouble keeping his face from breaking into a grin.

"Apologies not accepted." Taken back she snap her head back to look at his amused sullen face with mild shock in her eyes.

Tony sighed in a exaggerated manner

.

"I mean if you REALLY want me to forgive you…than I want a cheeseburger after this, American." He said, counting a mental list in his head.

"…with you dressed in a cute bunny costume giving it to me, is that alright with you?" He finished with a lecherous grin, one that she knows far too well.

"…" Was all she said and for a moment Tony thought she was going slap him until she sultrily moved close to his neck again and whispered into his ear.

"The one you gave me for my last birthday?" She said with a frown and Tony nodded, a little afraid of what she might say next but instead she grinned as whispered into his ear again.

"The one I wore in college is still in my closet somewhere…and unlike the one you got for me, this has…"

Thankfully nobody else heard what Pepper Potts whispered except "…have…this…that…" because whatever she said has shocked even Tony before he instantly grabbed her face to his and the two began making out furiously.

"JUST GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

* * *

 **-Author Notes-**

 **There it is, the official chapter three for the story so please read and hopefully enjoy.**

 **P.S, I revised chapter 2 a little because I realized Jane Foster (in the story) is a fan of Vivienne Graham so I added of bit of her reaction during Monarch introduction.**

 **Also please, PLEASE review and give me any feedback on anything I gotten wrong.**

 **Have a good day/night!**


End file.
